


Aubergine Dreams

by pastel_poisons



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl is himself, and he wishes he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubergine Dreams

A dim light. A dirty mirror. A reflection looking back at me.

Once red hair, now a frizzy mop. A fried mess of white and blonde tufts. Ugly stick 'n' poke tattoos of eyes, swirls, and tentacles litter freckled skin.

Shades of purple swirl down the sink. From lavender to aubergine. I'm surrounded with tipped over nail polish bottles and broken eyeshadow. The contents polluting my bathroom with fumes and particulate matter.

I run violently violet lipstick along my lips. Over and over. A simple motion to ease my suffering. When the tube empties, I throw it away with the rest.

I press my hand to the smudged-up glass. "We could have had something, Cecil," I say to the cheap knockoff. I inhale sharply, taking in as much lilac-tinted air as I could. "Now, I am you."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not a Panic! at the Disco reference.


End file.
